


#2 -- Nursing The Sick One

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poe is a good boyfriend, Sick Ben, Sick Character, Sickfic, some psychological issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben gets sick and Poe tries to cheer him up.





	#2 -- Nursing The Sick One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Yes, I am skipping around. Let's say I got blocked on the next prompt.

  
Ben can't say how, exactly, he got sick. Well, he supposes that Poe would say that he’d been pushing himself too hard, but he wasn’t. He can't afford to be lazy or weak going up against Lisaris. He just can't. Just because he's a bad duelist didn’t mean that he's going to let anyone else suffer. He just isn't going to do that. He won't.

  
So here he is, in bed, sick of all things, and already feeling miserable and guilty just for being sick. It wasn’t like he could have seen it coming. But he is still admittedly kicking himself just for getting sick. He is better than this. He really is.

  
The door opens and Poe enters, bringing a tray with him. It’s a whole tray of comfort foods – soup, hot chocolate, things of that nature. It’s the sort of stuff that Ben’s grateful to Poe for bringing.

  
“How are you feeling?” Poe says.

  
“Wonderful,” Ben says wryly, and Poe chuckles. It’s good that at least he made Poe laugh. Ben Solo, the Jedi who may not be good at anything, but hey, at least he makes Poe Dameron laugh. There is definitely that.   
Poe sets the tray down on the table. “Think you can manage some hot chocolate?”

  
“I think so, yeah.”

  
It takes a while, but the hot chocolate feels genuinely soothing. There is that. Even as Ben manages soup, he says, “I can’t believe I got sick.”

  
“It happens, Ben.” Poe strokes back his hair, which Ben leans back into. It feels nice, Poe’s soothing hand against his forehead, comforting him. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

  
“I can’t fight Lisaris if I’m sick.”

  
“And you can’t fight Lisaris if you don’t get some rest either,” Poe says. “Really, you can’t.”

  
“I should be better than this.”

  
“Everyone gets sick, Ben. Everyone.”

  
“Yeah. I guess.”

  
“Anyone would have caught that bug. Anyone.”

  
Ben supposes he’s right.

  
Poe continues. “Wanna watch a holo or something?”

  
“I’m up for it.” At least it should be a good distraction from how he’s feeling, for the moment. Even watching a cheesy B-holo about explorers on Moraband (or Korriban as it was called earlier), Ben can watch enthralled at the various escapades of the main characters. Poe sits next to him, near the bed, and there is something about the whole thing that is comforting, at least for the moment. He settles against the pillows, comforted for the moment and taking solace in Poe’s presence.

  
Once he gets well, he can practice again. Hopefully. Right now, he needs to rest up on the pillows, lie back, and, hopefully, get well.   
He turns to look at Poe. “You’re too good to me.”

  
“What can I say? I love you an awful lot.” Poe smiles at him, and Ben finds that smile is enough to melt him further. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you, Ben. Always.”


End file.
